Charmed and Evil
by Jaque Forever
Summary: In an attempt to save her sisters and Cole from the Source's attack, Phoebe Halliwell accepts the Seer's proposal to take in the Hollow. What she doesn't know is that she'll become the Source of All Evil herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

**Timeline:**Season four's "Charmed and dangerous". This story won't follow the canon or the traditional pairings. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Summary**_:_In an attempt to save her sisters and Cole from the Source's attack, Phoebe Halliwell accepts the Seer's proposal to take in the Hollow. What she doesn't know is that she'll become the Source of All Evil herself.

**Charmed and evil**

**Choices**

"It's really beautiful. But now you have to go", Phoebe said looking at the ring on her finger. In the middle of the crisis with the Source, with Leo almost dying, Cole resolved to give this to her.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you", he said firmly.

Phoebe's eyes widened: "Do you want me to watch you die too?".

"If my death can save you, yeah", he said softly.

_No way. She'll never permit that. Cole wouldn't take that fireball instead of her. She would save him and stop her premonition. _

However Piper scream broke her thoughts. She went downstairs with Cole and looked terrified at the empty place in the couch, where Leo was struggling for his life since the Darklighter's attack.

They didn't pull out the arrow in time.

Leo was dead.

Phoebe put her hand on her heart. "Piper...", she whispered, almost feeling her sister's pain.

"No... This couldn't be happening...", Piper muttered.

Paige hugged her eldest sister fondly. She couldn't say something. She found no words to comfort her. Cole was only watching them, as Phoebe discreetly went to her bedroom and started to cry. She was tired of this. She felt helpless and hated it. She knew that in a matter of time she would lose Cole too.

Suddenly, someone shimmered there.

"Don't be afraid... I want to help you...", a woman in red costumes said to her.

"Who are you?", Phoebe asked in confusion.

"I'm the Seer... We need to talk. I'm like you... I can see the future... And we have to work together to vanquish the Source", she remarked.

"I don't work with evil", Phoebe replied firmly.

"You should think better about it, if you really want to save your precious Cole and your sisters. We can beat the Source together", she said with a nasty smile.

Phoebe crossed her arms: "I'm listening".

The Seer picked up the Hollow box: "If you take in the Hollow, you'll be able to absorb the Source's powers. He'll be powerless...".

"And we'll can vanquish him...", Phoebe completed the sentence for her. "Why would you do such a thing?".

"Because the Source became delusional... He is following a path of madness. If we didn't stop him, his actions will destroy us all. But, If you work with me, there will be a future... for both sides ", she raised her head.

Phoebe was desperate. That was the only chance to win this battle: "And what will happen to me?".

"Your sisters and me will banish the Hollow back to its crypt. You'll be fine", she said firmly.

Phoebe sighed and nodded.

The Seer opened the box and the Hollow flied into Phoebe through her eyes and mouth.

"Now it's time...", the Seer muttered satisfied.

Phoebe went to her sisters and Cole with the Seer by her side:

"You...", Cole whispered, recognizing that woman. "What are you doing here?".

"She'll help us to vanquish the Source. Piper, I know you're suffering... But we have to vanquish him. Now!", Phoebe said coldly.

Piper wiped the tears from her face and nodded. She would vanquish that evil bastard. "For Prue and Leo!", she sighed.

Cole looked suspiciously at the Seer, he didn't like it: "I'll go with you", he said to Phoebe.

"No! You'll stay in our room and only get out of there when I say it's safe do it!", she looked angrily at him.

"Phoebe...", he said quietly, noticing something strange in her eyes.

Phoebe just looked at the Seer and she shimmered Cole to Phoebe's room and locked him there.

"It's done", the woman in red costumes said and Phoebe nodded. She explained everything about the Hollow to her sisters

"Don't worry. Your sister will be fine...", the Seer assured them.

Paige didn't like this story, but she say nothing. That was their only chance to vanquish the Source and saved their lives.

The three sisters and the Seer went to the Underworld. And they could see him, their enemy: the Source of All Evil.

"What the hell was that?", the Source asked in surprise, seeing the four woman in front of him.

"Now!", the Seer cried. The Charmed Ones couldn't fail in this. The future of the both sides depended on that.

Phoebe didn't hesitate. She opened his mouth and used the Hollow to absorb the Source's powers.

"Now, the spell!", the Seer ordered, seeing that he was powerless.

And they did it, they chanted the spell. Astonished, the Source yelled in pain and exploded.

They finally vanquished him.

The Seer smiled and opened the box. The Hollow escaped out of Phoebe and went back in the box.

"And our powers? We need them back!", Paige said, still suspiciously.

"We need to say the inscription together", the woman told her, pointing to the box.

Paige nodded and gave her hand to her: "Abolio exume ga ume to eternius", they said.

The box let off a bright light. Their powers were back.

"Thank you", Phoebe said to her.

"I didn't this for you. I did it for me", she said coldly.

"Let's get out of here", Paige said, feeling a strange feeling on her stomach. She didn't trust this woman. _I hope we won't regret this_.

That night was full of sadness in the Halliwell manor. They vanquished the Source, but they lost Leo in the process. Piper wanted to be alone. She didn't sleep that night, she only wanted to cry alone. She didn't want to hear that everything would be ok, because she knew it wouldn't.

First, she lost Prue. And now she lost her husband. Magic brought Leo into her life and now she lost him in this terrible battle...

"I'm worried about, Piper. She didn't accept our help and...", Phoebe started to saying.

"Give her some time...", Cole said softly. "Piper's strong. She'll get over it".

Phoebe caressed his face: "I'm sorry for what I did to you... But I needed to know that you would be safe. I couldn't lose you...", she said with tears in her eyes.

Cole sighed: "It's ok...", he said. "You save us, Phoebe...".

Phoebe gasped: "I hope so...", she said quietly and hugged him, feeling something strange inside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trapped in the Underworld**

The Seer smiled. She got it. Phoebe had no idea, but when she took in the Hollow in order to vanquish the Source, she weakened her soul. And the Source's essence went inside her without problems.

She knew very well the old prophecy. One day a powerful magical being of the side of the good would become the Source.

However, the Source's powers were just like that, simple powers. The future of the Underworld depended on the Seer's ability to manipulate Phoebe, to make her an evil queen.

For two days, she only observed the sisters and Cole in her crystal ball. And she smiled, watching a particular scene:

"Hi...", Cole said softly.

"Hi...", Piper answered looking at the floor. "I was thirst", she said a little embarrassed. For two days, she avoided everyone in the house and now she met just Cole, in the middle of the night.

"Me too...", he grinned. "Piper, I...".

"No... Please, don't tell me that everything will be ok... I don't need this crap", she said with tears came down her face.

"I know...", he said, before hugged her tightly.

Piper cried in his arms for a few minutes, they both in silence all the time. And she blushed a little, seeing that his shirt was wet with her tears: "Oh my God, Cole! I'm sorry... I'm sorry".

"It's ok...", Cole said, stroking her face. He always admired Piper and he hated seeing her suffering this way.

Phoebe was watching them in silence. She couldn't help, but found it ironic that her sister was bonding with Cole. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling in her heart, seeing them together. She didn't like the way Cole and Piper looked at each other. _No, Phoebe. You can't be jealous of your own sister. Don't be an idiot. _She stepped back and left them alone. She was too tired since she took in the Hollow. Truth was she felt different.

In front of a mirror, Phoebe tried to understand what was wrong with her. Maybe she would to talk to Cole, he was smart and probably would be able to help her. But suddenly she felt being transported to somewhere.

She flamed to a place she knew very well.

The Underworld.

"What the hell was that?", she asked, when she saw the Seer.

"Welcome to her home, my queen", the woman replied.

"Queen?", Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"The Source can't be vanquished... His essence always would survive. And you are the chosen one to take his powers", she said coldly.

Phoebe's eyes widened in realization. That was why she felt so strange these days. The Source's powers were inside her: "You lied to me...", Phoebe slapped the Seer's face.

"Anger... I like that...", the Seer said, wiping the blood from her lips.

"You're insane. I want to go home!", Phoebe said firmly.

"You're the Source now. Like it or not... You belong to the Underworld!", the Seer raised her head.

Phoebe sighed: "You're lying...".

The Seer smiled: "No... And you know that, you are different now. You're not a Charmed One anymore. And your precious sisters are enemies now. When they find out, what you are, they will destroy you".

Phoebe stepped back: "No, they would save me... They would never try to kill me".

"Don't be so sure, my darling... Don't be so sure...", the Seer waved her hands and Phoebe fell unconscious on the floor.

"Is it really for the best?", the Wizard asked, when he entered the Seer's chambers.

"She's the chosen one; I know that. The Source's essence chose her, like I foresaw...", the Seer told him, looking at Phoebe.

"It's a matter of time until she learns how to control the Source's powers. She can be dangerous for the Underworld", the wizard warned her.

"I know that. That's why we need to be wise and fast...".

"And how do you pretend turn her?", the man asked curious.

"I will poison her against her beloved sister and Belthazor", the Seer let out an evil smile.


	3. Without a trace

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. And, yes, Leo's really dead and Prue will appear later on the story.

**Without a trace**

When Cole returned to the bedroom he shared with Phoebe, she wasn't there anymore. He didn't pay attention on it. But after an hour, she didn't come back.

Cole looked at his watch. It was three o'clock in the morning. Worried, he looked for her in every corner to the manor. He even looked outside.

And there was no sign of her.

He sat down on a sofa in the leaving room. He had no powers, since that woman throw the power stripping potion at him. He felt helpless, unable to do something to help Phoebe, if she got attacked by a demon.

"Cole? What are you doing?", Paige asked, still feeling groggy.

"Phoebe... She was sleeping when I went to the kitchen, and when I came back, she wasn't there anymore... She disappeared", Cole said sadly. Even without his powers, he could feel that something bad happened to Phoebe.

Paige sighed: "I'll call her cell phone. Maybe...".

"Her cell phone is here, Paige... We need to find her. Use a spell, scry, do something. I know something bad happened to her. I can feel it!".

In that meantime, Piper appeared on the stairs: "What you guys are doing?.

And before Cole could say something, Paige lied to her: "Nothing, sweetie. We're just talking. Do you want to join us?".

"No... I'm go back to sleep..", Piper said.

"It's best not worry her. At least, not now. I don't know how she would react...", Paige put her hands on Cole's shoulder.

Cole nodded. "Let's try to find her".

They went to the attic and Paige tried different magical ways to bring Phoebe back home.

Nothing worked.

"Ok, this is a little creepy...", Paige didn't know what to do anymore. "Nothing worked... What's this supposed to mean?", she looked at Cole and noticed how much scared he was.

He closed his eyes, before answered: "She could be trapped in the Underworld or...".

"Or, what?", Paige asked, even she knew the answer.

"She could be dead!", he completed, clinching his fists.

Paige was breathing heavily. That couldn't be true, first they lost Leo and now Phoebe was missing: "The Underworld is a possibility... Maybe that's why the spells didn't work".

"I could ask some demon to help me...", Cole suggested.

"No way, buddy! You're not a demon anymore, Cole! It's too risky! ", Paige warned him.

"I don't care! I need to do something!", he said, frowning.

"Phoebe wouldn't want it this way... Two days ago, we lost Leo. And now we have no idea where she is. The last thing we need is you causing trouble".

"I want to help...", Cole said, feeling more and more useless.

"I have no doubt about that... But you'll help as human... You're not a demon anymore, you can't expose yourself like this", Paige remarked. "I can try to orb down there... I'm still learning how to use this power, but...".

"And you would expose yourself doing this", Cole rolled his eyes. "Let's go together... I know that place. C'mon, Paige. I can help you... I promise I will behave like the helpless human I am".

"Cole, if you're helpless, I'm a mermaid...", Paige grinned. But later she said seriously: "I know it's hard for you... Look, I can try to orb us out, but... If I sense you're in danger, we'll go back. Do you agree with that?"

Cole nodded. Paige took his hand and closed her eyes. She needed to concentrate. Soon they were in the Underworld: "I did it".

"Shhh... here", he took her arm and they hid behind a rock. They could hear two demons talking:

"The rumors are that the Source vanished...", a big red demon said.

"Do you think the Charmed Ones did it?", a similar demon asked to him.

"Maybe... Damn, Belthazor. He got so close to breaking the power of three... You know the rumors that he fall in love for a witch... I never liked that half-breed", he answered.

"I didn't know that demons also like to gossip...", Paige remarked, as the two demons leaved the place.

"Very funny! Now chant the spell you used before. If she's here, it would work", Cole said to her.

Paige nodded and chanted "To call a lost sister" spell.

But nothing happened. "It didn't work", she said with fear in her voice. If Phoebe was there, the spell certainly would work.

Cole gasped: "Try another spell".

And Paige did as he told her.

Nothing.

They were in silence, understanding the meaning of that. "We need to go back to the manor...", Paige finally found the strength to say something.

"Maybe we should try...", Cole started to said something, but the youngest Charmed One interrupted him:

"She's not here, Cole. It's time to go back", she said, with pain in her eyes.

Cole closed his eyes and took her hand. They orbed out back to the manor.

In her chambers, the Seer smiled as she watched them on her crystal ball. "I knew they would come here after you, my queen. Belthazor is very smart, even without his powers, he knew what to do", she turned to Phoebe, who was still unconscious.

"My potion worked very well, This room is blocked against the witches' magic. The queen would be safe here", the wizard said proudly.

The Seer stroke Phoebe's hair: "Now, they probably think she's dead... And soon she'll think that they abandoned her here...".


	4. My sister Prue

**My sister Prue**

Paige and Cole came back to the Manor with defeated eyes, after their trip to the Underworld.

"We need to talk to Piper... Tell her that we have no idea where Phoebe is, that she's probably dead", Paige said sadly.

Cole gasped: "Maybe, we can go down there again... You can't give up on her like that! She's your sister!".

Paige looked angrily at him: "How dare you to say that to me? Dammit, Cole! Do you think it's easy for me to admit that Phoebe's dead?".

Cole's expression softened, seeing that he wasn't fair with her: "I'm, sorry...".

"Why are you guys fighting?", Piper went downstairs.

"Sweetie, we need to talk...", Paige said quietly.

Piper looked at them and noticed the sadness in their eyes. There was something wrong. Very wrong. And she was right. Paige went straight to the point. Phoebe disappeared and they had no idea about what happened to her.

"Piper, I'm sorry... But we think she's dead", Paige said with tears in her eyes.

Piper shocked her head: "No... She... We can try do something".

She run to the attic. Her hands were shaking, as she searched for spells in the Book of Shadows.

"Piper... We...", Paige started to say something, but Cole put his hands on her shoulder and said quietly: "Let her try... It's important to her".

The days gone by and the Halliwell Manor was more somber than ever. Piper tried every magical way to bring her sister back, but nothing worked. Magic abandoned her again. She even wanted to give up on her powers, but Paige and Cole convinced her to not do that.

Without Phoebe, Cole felt completely alone and a intruder in the Manor. He decided to move out, but to his surprise Piper didn't accept that: "You'll stay here".

"There's no reason for that. I can't continue to live here, since Phoebe is... is gone", he pondered.

"I said no, Cole! Dammit, don't be so stubborn; you'll stay here! I can't lose more members of this family", she said firmly.

Cole couldn't help but smile, his first smile since Phoebe disappeared. Piper said _family_. They're family: "Piper...".

"Stay here... Having you around is like having a little piece of her with me, she loved you so much... You know that, don't you?", she said softly.

"I hate agree with her, but it's truth... Phoebe loved you", someone said behind them.

Piper felt her heart beat hard and fast. She knew that voice: "Prue?".

"The Elders sent me here...", Prue glanced at them.

Piper had teary eyes as she approached her sister. She needed to touch her to assure herself that she wasn't hallucinating: "It's really you".

Prue grinned: "Yeah, I'm back, Piper... I'm your new Whitelighter".

Piper hugged her tightly: "I missed you so much...".

"I know... I could feel it... I could feel your pain, but they didn't allow me to see you".

"Paige! Paige, come here!", Piper yelled.

Paige was on the top of the stairs when she saw the woman in white clothes. She recognized her instantly. She saw several pictures of her before. There was in front of her Prue, her lost sister.

Prue smiled at her: "After so long, I finally have the opportunity to meet you".

Paige smiled and flew to her sister like a bird. Prue opened her arms and they hugged fondly: "You're here", Paige whispered. And just for that couple of minutes, she froze in time. Her sister's arms were just like she imagined it: warm and strong.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm here for good. I'm back", Prue assured them. "Now I need all of you to sit down and listen to me carefully. We need to talk, about Phoebe".

Paige nodded and sat on the sofa next to Piper. Cole sat on a chair and Prue remained standing: "The Elders assigned me your new Whitelighter. They're worried about you and sent me to help you, to guide you".

"Do they know what happened to Phoebe?", Piper asked, full of hope in her eyes.

Prue shocked her head: "No... They have no idea what happened to her. They know nothing".

Cole stood up: "So she isn't dead...".

"They don't know, they can't sense her".

Cole frowned: "They don't know. What's this supposed to mean?".

"Her soul can be lost, trapped somewhere...", Prue said truthfully.

"And how we can help her?", Paige asked.

"They don't know...", Prue replied sadly.

Cole was angry: "I still think that Phoebe is trapped in the Underworld. Some demon kidnapped her, maybe the Seer... I don't know".

"We went to the Underworld and she wasn't there", Paige said softly.

Cole sat down again. He rubbed his forehead: "I won't give up on her, Paige. Never!".

"Neither us", Prue said softly. "I agree with you, I think we should try the Underworld again. But we need a plan. We can't go there, without knowing what to do, what to expect".

"I know the place, I want to help you. I went there with Paige. I won't be a problem, I promise", Cole said truthfully.

"Cole... are you sure about that?", Piper asked to him.

"I love her, Piper. Let me do something", he glanced at her and Piper couldn't say no. She understood him. She would do the same in his position.

"Like I said, we need a plan", Prue remarked. "Cole, come with me... I have some questions about that place".


	5. Lost hope

**Lost hope**

"Does the Elders know that you're planning to go down to the Underworld with us?', Paige asked to Prue.

"No...", she replied simply, and, as her response didn't satisfy her sister, she added: "They probably would disagree with our idea... But, I don't care. I want to save my sister. I didn't rise from the dead just to sit here and do nothing to help her".

Piper smiled. That was her sister talking. It was good to see that she still was brave, that she want to fight with them in order to bring Phoebe back home.

"So you orb Cole, I take care of Piper", Paige said, a smile in her face.

"No, I'll orb Piper... Cole is up to you", Prue crossed her arms.

Cole rolled his eyes: "Ladies, I'm right here".

"Just shut up! You know I don't like you...", Prue grinned.

Piper rubbed her forehead: "Ok, this isn't funny! Let's do it my way. Paige, you'll orb Cole now", she said, making Prue smile victoriously; but only a few seconds later, Piper completed: "And Prue will orb him back home. You see? There's Cole for you both".

Prue made a face: "I didn't like it".

"But I did", Piper glanced at her.

Cole gasped and gave his hand to Paige, who smiled cynically at him, as Piper took Prue's hands.

They orbed out.

It was too risky entering the Underworld like that, they knew. But it was for Phoebe. They needed to search there one last time. They needed to know that they did everything they could in order to save her.

"It's too quiet here", Prue raised an eyebrow. They got there too easily. And life and death taught her that things didn't work this way.

Piper and Paige casted numerous spells to summon her lost sister. But nothing happened. "She is not here...", Paige whispered. She knew this would happen, nothing worked, exactly like the last time she was there.

"Paige...", Prue said quietly. "We agreed that we would try".

Paige nodded and Cole guided them to an old fellow, the same sorcerer who transmuted his blood some time ago. "I think I should talk to him alone...".

"No way... He would sense that you're just a mortal now... It's dangerous", Piper remarked.

"He wouldn't hurt me", Cole assured her.

"Maybe, but I'm not willing to risk that", Piper said firmly.

Cole shocked his head and called the sorcerer: "Belthazor, you're alive... So.. Do you brought the witches here to vanquish me?", the old man raised his head.

"Our sister disappeared. We just need some information...", Paige said humbly.

"I know nothing about it...", he assured them. "I think you better go".

Cole clenched his fists in anger: "Please, do you know something about Phoebe?".

"I know nothing about her, my friend...", he said truthfully. "The Underworld is in chaos since the Source's death. It's too dangerous stay here... especially for you...".

"I need to find her...", Cole said quietly.

"But I don't know where...", the sorcerer's eyes widened in shock as a demon stormed into his room. "Get out of here, my friend!", the old man yelled, as he was attacked.

"Traitor! I smell something different here... And now I see you with this half-breed and these repulsive witches... You need to die! All of you will die!", the demon cried and hurled a lightning bolt at the sorcerer. "No!", Cole screamed, when he saw the old sorcerer burnt in flames in front of him.

Unconsciously, Prue waved her hand, trying to use her witch's power, but it didn't work. She stopped and looked at her hand, remembering that she was just a Whitelighter now.

Suddenly, the demon launched a dagger towards Piper, but she managed to freeze the weapon. But he didn't seem disturbed about it and started to laugh vigorously: "Poor witch...".

"Piper!", Cole yelled, as the demon snapped his fingers. Another weapon appeared behind Piper, blurred at first, then becoming solid.

When she turned back, Cole had already put himself between her and the demon's dagger. He screamed in pain, as he felt the weapon sliced into his flesh.

Piper's eyes widened in shock, as she felt Cole's blood in her hands. "Cole...", she whispered, trying to hold him in her arms.

"We need to get out of here!", Paige yelled to Prue.

The Whitelighter nodded and quickly they orbed back to the manor with Cole and Piper.

"Oh God, he's dying...", Piper's entire body was shaken. Cole just put himself between her and the dagger, he saved her life and now she couldn't help him. "Do something, Prue! Heal him!".

Her sister seemed froze: "I never healed before...", she said truthfully.

"I don't care. Just do it!", Piper yelled fiercely.

Prue nodded and knell beside him. She put her hands of his injure and they began to glow with a warming yellow light. And she smiled in satisfaction when Cole's wound disappeared.

"Piper...", he said in a whispered.

"I'm here... Thanks to you", she stroke his hair and hugged him fondly.

"You're welcome", he said weakly.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but you need to rest. I never healed someone before...", Prue said to Cole.

Cole nodded and went to his room. The hours passed slowly for him. He was tired, but couldn't sleep... It was four o'clock in the morning and he was lay on his bed, thinking that he never would to see Phoebe again.

He decided to stood up and went to the living room: "Piper..", he said quietly. She was looking around the room, with tears in her eyes.

"You need to rest, Cole", she said wiping her face.

"I'm fine... You don't need to worry about me", he assured her. "Look I know it's hard... It's hard for me too... But we need to have hope".

Piper just looked at him and shocked her back against the wall: "There's no hope... We've lost her, Cole. We've lost Phoebe".

He looked sadly at her and almost unconsciously hugged her tightly. Piper felt so comfortable in his arms that she allowed herself to rest her head on his chest and close her eyes.

In the Underworld, the Seer smiled, watching this scene. Phoebe was there, chained by her ankles: "What's so funny?", the Charmed One asked full of rage.

"You'll see...". Quickly, the Seer waved her hand and a big mirror appeared on the wall. It showed Cole and Piper in the living room of the manor.

"What the hell is that?", Phoebe stepped back, seeing the scene. Her sister and the man she loved wrapped in each other arms.

The Seer approached her. She poisoned the witch all this time with spells and tonics, but she still needed a turning point to wake her evil side. "Betrayal...", she whispered in her ear.

Phoebe felt her heart turned into ice. _She was right. The damn seer was right! Her own sister was in Cole's arms right now, while she was there, trapped in the Underworld._

Phoebe's eyes were full of pain, hate and anger, but she said nothing. Suddenly, the chains magically disappeared from her ankles and a fireball appeared in her hand. She didn't hesitate and throw it against the mirror, breaking it. "My own blood... And half of my soul...", she whispered, falling on her knees.

"They're two traitors... They don't deserve your trust. I do! I showed the truth to you! Embrace your destiny, my queen. And forget these traitors", the Seer told her.

Phoebe rubbed her forehead. The Seer was right. Piper wasn't her sister anymore... She betrayed her... with Cole. _How could they do this to her? She loved them with all her heart and soul. But they never deserved it, they stabbed her in the back. _

Phoebe let out a scream so loud that the Seer needed to put her hands on her ears. Her eyes were almost insane when she formed another fireball and pointed it at Seer's direction.

"Don't do that...", the Seer stepped back.

Phoebe let out a smile and the fireball disappeared from her hands: "Knell before your queen. Now!", she ordered.

The Seer gasped: "As your wish", she said, knelling before her.

Phoebe approached her and said: "I want to learn how to use my powers properly".

"I'll teach you, my queen", the Seer smiled satisfied.


	6. It happened one night

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**It happened one night**

A year had passed since Phoebe disappeared. All this time, Paige, Piper, Prue and Cole continued their search for her, but all their efforts were in vain. There was no sign of Phoebe, it was like she had vanished into thin air. And little by little their hope was fading.

Surprisingly, after they vanquished the Source, everything seemed quiet. The demons left them alone. There was no attacks, no demonic activity in town. It was like the Underworld was sleeping...

Piper tried to move on with her life. She plunged into work in order to forget her pain. P3 was her second home after all and she decided to take good care of that place.

Cole got a job in a law firm and tried to live a usual life, a life as a simple human. He still felt strange without his powers. Sometimes he wished be a demon again, have the power to throw fireballs and shimmer from one side to another. _Maybe she would be fine now_, he thought sometimes.

This night, however, he needed to forget all these things.

Piper invited him to see the the new band in town and he decided that he deserved some break. After work, he went to P3. The club was far from empty. Cole saw that people were on the dance floor having a good time.

"You're here", Piper said softly.

"It's good to be here again", Cole remarked, looking around him. It seemed like forever since he had been in P3.

"You ok'?", Piper asked.

Cole nodded: "Yeah… It's just…", he took a deep breath, as the memories from the past came to him in flashes. "It's a long time...".

Piper extended her hands out of him: "I understand… C'mon, let's drink something".

Cole took her hand and they went to the bar. Piper filled two glasses with wine and handed one to him. They sipped the drink and watched the crowd dancing and enjoying the show.

Cole looked at Piper and noticed the sadness in her eyes. Piper was the most lovely person he ever met and just broke his heart seeing her like that. She was the only one who opened her arms to him and really understood his pain. "C'mon, let's dance", he said, trying to cheer her up.

"I thought you were a terrible dancer", she glanced at him.

"It's true...", he replied truthfully.

Piper smiled, gave her hand to him and they walked to the dance floor. Cole gently placed his hands on her waist, as she placed her arms around his neck. They slow danced in the middle of the crowd.

Having Cole so close to her sent a little shiver down her spine. It was hard for Piper admit that, but she always felt comfortable in his arms. And, when she looked at him, she felt lost in his eyes. "Cole...", she whispered, her heart beating hard and fast.

Cole just closed his eyes and kissed her. It was a long, soft kiss. For a single moment, they forgot everything around them. "Piper...", now Cole whispered, looking at her like a child who did something wrong.

As he tried step away from her, she grabbed him by the right arm: "No...", she said quietly, looking at the ground, blushing a little. Cole gasped and slipped his hand on her face, pulling her next to him. His eyes fluttered closed, as their lips met in a kiss again.

In the Underworld, at her chambers, Phoebe was smiling in front of a mirror. In a year, she learned how to use her new powers and took total control of the Underworld.

Truth was that Phoebe Halliwell _was dead_. No one, except the Seer and the wizard, knew her identity as Charmed One. The Evil Queen always used a mask to cover her face in front of others.

"My queen...", the Seer obediently kneel before her.

"Bring the _shapeshifter_ here", she ordered.

The Seer shuddered: "My queen... it's not...".

"Shut up and bring the damn _shapeshifter_ here!", Phoebe said, forming a fireball in her hand.

"As your wish", the Seer gasped.

Just a few minutes later, the _shapeshifter _appeared in the chambers. "You know what I want", Phoebe said and noticing the fear in the demoness' eyes, she added: "Don't worry, I won't vanquish you".

The demoness nodded and shapeshifted into Piper. Phoebe smiled and suddenly an athame appeared in her hands. She stabbed the _shapeshifter_ in the stomach: "Oops... I did it again", she said nastily.


	7. Demons of the night

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. Ok, guys, I need to say that, at first, this is really a Cole/Piper story. And about them having children, you'll see what will happen next chapters.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Demons of the night**

Piper woke up and looked at Cole who was sleeping peacefully by her side. She stared at him, wondering what to do, where last night would lead them. She knew she had feelings for him, feelings she was trying to deny... until last night. But now everything changed; she couldn't deny what her heart was saying. Not anymore. She didn't know how or when it happened, but she fell for him.

Cole finally opened his eyes : "Good morning...", he glanced at her.

"Good morning...", Piper said, caressing his face.

"Any regrets?", Cole asked seriously. He really wanted to know what last night meant to her, because to him it was a turning point. He thought that would be impossible, but he was feeling it again, that old headlong spiral that stole his breath and stopped his heart.

Piper cleared her throat: "No... Absolutely none", she said truthfully and kissed him with all of her heart.

"Me neither...", he whispered in her ears.

She placed her head over his chest and closed her eyes, allowing herself that little moment of happiness.

* * *

At the Underworld, Phoebe was worried. The news about the Vampire Queen were not promising. She managed to come back from the exile that the old Source imposed upon her. And now she was dangerously trying to coax some upper level demons to stand by her side.

"The Vampire Queen is back from the exile", Phoebe remarked. "I need to know if she is a real threat to me".

"You don't need to worry about her... You have all the power you need to control the Underworld", The Seer tried to calm her down.

"Maybe, but I need to be sure about that. She needs to accept my leadership. If that bitch tries to overthrow me, I will vanquish her!", Phoebe said angrily.

The Seer smiled. The old prophecy was fulfilled. The powerful force of good turned evil and ruled sovereign the Underworld. "As you wish, my queen!".

* * *

The Vampire Queen was in a cave, lying on some cushions while other vampires pampered her. Suddenly a demon appeared there:

"The Source has a message for you", the demon said.

"What does she want from me?", the Vampire Queen asked.

"She sent me to say that she was the only queen of the Underworld. If you question her leadership she will make you beg her to banish you again!", the demon said, raising his head.

"Your queen likes to go straight to the point, I see...", the Vampire Queen let out an evil smile.

"She hopes you stay away from her business and stop to steal her soldiers".

The Vampire Queen stood up and circled him: "I don't want to wage war with her and I won't question her leadership", she said seriously.

"I'll tell her that...", the demon said, before flamed out.

"The new Source is not very polity...", the queen remarked. "Anyway, I don't want to challenge her, at least not now... First, I want some good human blood...", she said licking her lips.

* * *

It was night in San Francisco. Paige had a date with a guy from her work and Prue was busy with one of her charges.

"Well, my date is waiting for me outside", Paige said with twinkle in her eye.

"Good luck!", Piper said to her sister, noticing how happy she was.

"Thank you", Paige said hugging her fondly. "He has a brother, you know...".

"Paige!", Piper rolled her eyes.

"It's ok... But I want you to be happy again", she said softly, caressing her face.

"I know, sweetie... And I appreciate it", Piper smiled at her.

Paige gasped: "I need to go. Take care of yourself", she said, before left.

"You know that one day we'll have to tell the truth to your sisters", Cole suddenly appeared behind her.

Piper took a deep breath. "Are you sure?", she asked, kissing his forehead, cheeks and lips.

"I'm sure... Before they find out the truth by themselves", he hugged her.

"I agree with you, but... Give me some time. Give us some time...", she said.

"I didn't say that because of me, they're not my sisters...", Cole told her.

"I know... But, right now, I want it to be just you and me", she said kissing him deeply. "I need to go to P3...", she said breaking the kiss.

"Seriously?", he asked, pulling her into his arms again.

"Seriously... But you can come with me".

Cole nodded and they went to P3 together.

As always the nightclub was full of people. "I'll just check a few things", she winked at him.

"Ok... I'll be right here", he said, leaning against the bar.

He saw Piper disappear in the middle of the crowd. The music was great and people were having fun on the dance floor.

He was just looking around when someone approached him: "Can I buy you a drink?", a woman asked grinning.

Cole looked surprised at her: "No, but thank you", he tried to be polite.

"Why not? Don't you drink?", she insisted.

Cole looked at her and noticed that there was something wrong in her eyes. His instincts told him to get away from her: "I don't want to drink now. But thank you", he replied stepping away from her.

The woman, the Vampire Queen, rolled her eyes. She really wanted to feed on his blood. Maybe she should look for another victim, but she smiled at herself when she saw Cole leaving P3, with a brunette. _A couple_, she thought. _So sweet._

She went after them at the parking lot. "Hum, that's why you didn't accept my offer... Your heart's taken", she said approaching them.

The woman just smiled and suddenly two demons shimmered there: "Take them!", she ordered.

Piper blew one of the demons up. "She's a Charmed One!", the other demon shouted. "Crap!", the vampire yelled as she turned into a bat.

"She's a vampire!", Cole remarked.

"What?", Piper asked, as the Vampire Queen, turned into a woman again, reappeared just behind her.

"He said that I'm a vampire", she said, biting Piper's neck.

"Piper!", Cole screamed, as the demon grabbed him by the arm.

The Vampire Queen smiled with Piper unconscious in her arms. "Let's go!", she ordered to the demon and they flamed out with Piper and Cole.


	8. The Vampire's Cave

**A/N: **This chapter is based on season four's "Bite Me".

**The Vampire's cave**

"A Charmed One", the Vampire Queen said, looking at Piper, who seemed enchanted. "And she's absolutely perfect".

"Let her alone!", Cole shouted. He knew exactly what was happening there. The queen fed on Piper's blood, and now she could turn into a vampire.

"Shh, I'll take care of you too", she seized him by the chin and turned to the demon. "Put him to sleep".

The demon nodded and sent a electric bolt at Cole, who fell unconscious on the floor.

"Don't worry... Low voltage", the demon smiled.

The Vampire Queen nodded and turned to Piper: "Are you hungry, my dear?".

"Famished", Piper answered, looking at Cole.

The queen shocked her head: "No, he's not for you... For your first meal, I have other victim in mind".

"As you wish, my queen", Piper said, as some female vampires walked over to her and placed a red robe over her shoulder.

"You'll go back home. Your sister will be your first pray. It will seal your conversion and turn her as well", the queen smiled.

"You're very smart". The demon remarked. "With the Charmed Ones on our side, we will can vanquish the new Source and take control to the Underworld".

"My sister is powerful. She will never join us willingly", Piper explained.

"I don't expect that, my darling... You'll go with Rowan, my loyal servant... He has more experience than you".

Piper nodded and the queen called Rowan to go with her after Paige.

"Be careful", she warned him. "Her sister is a Charmed One and half-whitelighter. Be sure that she will turn completely. I need her by our side to vanquish the new Source. I can't miss this opportunity!".

Rowan nodded: "As you wish, my queen".

He took Piper's hand and they faded out.

When they arrived to the Halliwell Manor, they found no one there: "She's not here... She has a date", Piper said in frustration.

"Relax...", Rowan said.

"I'm starving...", Piper complained.

"I know, my dear...", he said, caressing his face.

Piper sighed and pulled away from him. "Maybe we should come back to the cave. Cole can be my first victim".

Rowan started to laugh: "The queen won't let you... She wants him for herself".

Piper raised an eyebrow: "What are you talking about?".

"The queen wants to feed on his blood. She won't let you bite him", he explained.

Piper looked away: "But...", she whispered.

"Don't worry, we all are family now", he grinned.

The sound of a door opening broke their talk.

Paige was there: "Piper?".

"Hello, sis!", she smiled, as sharp fangs grew on her mouth.

"What the hell?", Paige stepped back, completely shocked.

"I'm so glad you're here! My first meal!", she asked and jumped on Paige. However the youngest Halliwell sister managed to push her off.

"Piper, what's wrong with you?", Paige asked still confused.

* * *

At the Source's chambers, a spy demon warned Phoebe about what was happening. She didn't trust the Vampire Queen and sent him to spy on her to find out if she was really a menace to her leadership.

"I can't believe it!", Phoebe yelled.

"You can't let the Vampire Queen get a Charmed One on her side... She will be too powerful", the Seer warned her.

"I know that! She wants war obviously", Phoebe said angrily.

"What will you do?", the Seer asked.

"I'll save the Charmed One and Cole!", she replied instantly.

"Cole?", the Seer raised an eyebrow. "He's a mere mortal now. He's expendable". She didn't like it. Phoebe shouldn't care about Cole anymore. But she could feel the concern in her eyes...

Suddenly, fire appeared in Phoebe's eyes and they turned black: "Are you questioning my decisions?", she said, grabbing the Seer by the neck.

"No, of course not", she replied in a whisper.

"Good", Phoebe said, releasing her neck. "I need to destroy the Vampire Queen before they turn completely", she said, flaming out.

She reappeared in the Vampire's cave and, after vanquished all the female vampires who guarded the door of the queen's chambers, she finally found her. Phoebe felt her blood boiled when she saw Cole unconscious. The Vampire Queen was almost upon him, ready to feed on his blood.

"Stay away from him!", she ordered.

The Vampire Queen looked at her angrily: "The Source! I should've bitten you".

"Really?", Phoebe smiled. "Well, bite this!", she threw a fireball at the queen and she was vanquished.

At the same time at the Halliwell Manor, Piper back to normal. She immediately stopped to fight with Paige and looked confused around her. "Oh my God! Paige, are you okay?", she asked.

"Yeah...", Paige said. "You scared me...".

Rowan looked at them confused. Piper wasn't a vampire anymore and that could mean only one thing.

The only one who bit her was dead.

When Paige and Piper turned to him, he just turned into a bat and flied out.

"Piper, what happened?", Paige asked, still confused.

Piper started to breath heavily: "The Vampire Queen... She turned me... Cole!", she talked fast and nervously.

"What about Cole?", Paige frowned.

"He is with her... at the Vampire's Cave", she said in despair.

Far away from San Francisco, Phoebe looked attentively to Cole, who was still unconscious: "What should I do about you now?", she placed her right gently on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry for the delay. _

_To Guest: I like to read Cole/Prue stories, but I don't know if I will write one. _

_Ok, guys, if you have any suggestions, now it's time. I don't know yet what I should do about Phoebe. What do you think? _


	9. Lost love

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay :(_

_To Guest: I agree with you. Phoebe needs to be saved. _

_To JamieTurner777: I think it's a good idea. I'll will try to write more about Phoebe, as the Source. _

_To Snowfalls23: Thank you for the lovely review._

**Lost love**

_ "Piper, what happened?", Paige asked, still confused._

_ Piper started to breath heavily: "The Vampire Queen... She turned me... Cole!", she talked fast and nervously._

_ "What about Cole?", Paige frowned._

_ "He is with her... at the Vampire's Cave", she said in despair._

_ Far away from San Francisco, Phoebe looked attentively at Cole, who was still unconscious: "What should I do about you now?", she placed her right gently on his shoulder._

* * *

"Cole... He's at Vampire's Cave!", Piper said nervously.

"Cole?", Paige frowned.

Piper rubbed her forehead and explained everything to her sister: "He's there... We need to help him".

"Piper, calm down... We should to call Prue", Paige suggested.

Piper nodded and they called Prue. Just after a few seconds later, a swarm of a blue and white orbs announced Prue's arrival: "What happened?", she asked promptly.

"We have a problem... The Vampire Queen, she has Cole! She turned me, but now I'm fine, but Cole is there and I don't know what to do. We need to find and save him", Piper said fast and nervously, her hands shaking.

"Wow, too much information here!", Prue protested. "You need to slow down, okay?".

Piper nodded: "I'm sorry... I just.. I don't want to lose him".

Paige looked curiously at her sister, as a thought crossed her mind. _No, it's impossible... She never would do something like this_. _He's Phoebe's fiancé... _She studied her sister's expressions attentively, as she explained what happened some hours before.

"Well, probably the Vampire Queen was vanquished", Prue said calmly.

"I don't understand it...", Paige looked confused at her.

"Because Piper isn't a vampire anymore. And the only explanation for this is that the vampire who bit her is dead", Prue explained.

"Are you sure", Piper asked, frowning.

Prue nodded: "Yeah, I'm pretty sure... It's in the Book of Shadows", she said sadly. _She missed be a witch. She liked be an Whitelighter, but she missed be a Charmed One. _

"Okay... But we need to find Cole... He's there", Piper told her.

"Well, we can orb down there and search for him...", Prue suggested. "What do you think, Paige?".

"I don't know... I don't like Cole so much...", she said, shocking her head.

"Paige!", Piper looked at her indignantly.

"I'm kidding!", Paige said with a smirk. "Obviously, I want to help. He is Phoebe's fiancé, after all...", she added looking intensely at her sister's eyes. "But we don't know where in the Underworld the Vampire's Cave is".

"Paige is right... We need to know where to orb...", Prue pondered.

"Maybe some sweetie demon could tell us how to get there", Paige said ironically.

"How can you joke about this? This is Cole's life on a stake for crying out loud!", Piper said angrily.

Paige lowered her head: "I'm sorry... It wasn't my intention".

"We can't let him there...", Piper said desperately.

"And I won't sweetie", Prue said, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder. "We just need to figure out how to find him, maybe with a spell".

"I can try to write one", Paige said quietly.

Piper put her hand on her heart, as an idea crossed her mind: "You don't need to write a spell. I know how to find him, no matter where he is".

"And how?", Prue asked.

"There's a spell on the Book of Shadows I can use", she explained, her heart beating hard and fast.

"What spell?", Paige raised an eyebrow.

"To... To find a lost love", she said softly.


	10. Piper's heart

**A/N: **In this chapter there's a reference to "To find a lost love" spell.

**Piper's heart**

_Underworld_

_The Source's chambers_

"I see my queen decided to bring a souvenir", the Seer remarked, looking at Cole, who was unconscious, lying on a stone bed. "But he's human now, he doesn't belong to our world. Not anymore".

"What do you mean by that?", Phoebe stared at her, her face covered by the mask.

"You should kill him...", the Seer raised her head.

"You don't tell me what to do Seer", Phoebe said, forming a fireball in her hand.

The Seer gasped. Obviously, Phoebe still had some human feelings in her heart. "Of course not, my queen", she lowered her head, in subservience.

"I won't kill him! Any problem with this?", Phoebe asked, the fireball still in her hand.

"No... I just want the best for you...", she said.

Phoebe smashed the fireball and it disappeared. "He will stay here. He won't be a problem... I'll erase his memory...", Phoebe assured her.

* * *

_San Francisco_

"You don't need to write a spell. I know how to find him, no matter where he is", Piper said.

"And how?", Prue asked.

"There's a spell on the Book of Shadows I can use", she explained, her heart beating hard and fast.

"What spell?", Paige raised an eyebrow.

"To... To find a lost love", she said softly.

"I'm sorry, but what are you saying?", her baby sister asked completely dumbfounded.

"Please, don't be mad at me... It just happened... I don't know exactly when or how, but I do love him and I won't lose him too... I won't let evil steal him from me", Piper said, her eyes full of tears.

"Piper, he's Phoebe's fiancé!", Prue said firmly. "You just can't do that... Are you two together? How long is this happening?".

Piper stepped back: "It's not that simple... It just happened one night and... I don't know exactly...".

"One night?", Paige asked, cutting her off. "Oh, Piper... Maybe you're just confused, not in love...".

"I'm not confused, Paige. I know exactly how I feel about him, I just... Look, I don't want to have this conversation right now, because I even talked to Cole about this. But, as for now, we need to save him".

Prue pulled in a deep breath: "Fine, we'll try this spell... But this is not right and you know that, Piper".

"I did nothing wrong, Prue... I have every right to move on with my life", Piper said firmly.

"Not with him", Prue frowned. "He's our sister's fiancé... He can't do this!".

"Phoebe disappeared. An year ago... He have the right to move on too... We did nothing wrong or ugly, Prue", Piper said softly. "Now, please... we need to go upstairs. We don't know what's happening to him down there".

"Fine... But this conversation is not over", Prue warned her.

"I would never thought that", Piper glanced at her.

The sisters went to the attic and searched for the spell written in the Book of Shadows.

"That's the plan... I'll chant the spell. It should allow me to teleport to Cole. You need to track my teleportation. That's how we'll save him", Piper explained.

"But there's a reversal spell here. We can use it", Prue said, pointing to the book.

"No, things don't work this way... The reversal spell will bring only me back", Piper said.

"I understand...", Prue said. "I hope it works, Piper... I don't know if we'll be able to track your journey...".

"It'll work... I know that", Piper said hopefully. She made a circle of candles and sat down in the middle of it. "I'm prepared", she said. "Remember, you need to concentrate".

Prue nodded, as Paige whispered in her ear: "You can call me evil, but I don't want this spell works".

"Shut up, Paige", Prue muttered.

Piper closed her eyes and started to chant the spell.

_W__hither My__L__ove _

_W__herever You __B__e_

_T__hrough Time _

_And __S__pace_

_T__ake My __H__eart _

_N__earer To __T__hee_

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the feedback. I hope this chapter had clarified some doubts you have about Piper/Cole relationship.


End file.
